


Tell Them It's A Lie

by DharkApparition



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved watching the hummingbirds. Without the sedatives, she could usually see the detail on its wings. They were a blur right now, but still beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Them It's A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and provides absolutely no financial compensation. Recognizable characters belong to their prospective owners/writers. Teen Wolf is owned by Jeff Davis & MTV, Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy

~*~

Her view this morning was through the window of the lounge. Not many trees, but it was a better view than she had in her room. It was also an unexpected change. She vaguely remembered the nurse saying something about a visitor. Buffy sighed as the drugs burned their kaleidoscope colors through her system. It was always hard to concentrate right after her morning shot. Her slayer metabolism burned through all the meds pretty fast but the shot hit her system faster than the pills they gave her in the afternoons. As a result, she usually slept through most of the day and then had all night to think.

Buzzing vibrated the glass. She loved watching the hummingbirds. Without the sedatives, she could usually see the detail on its wings. They were a blur right now, but still beautiful. Voices pulled her attention away from the bird hovering at the window. One voice was the morning shift nurse, Janet. Buffy liked her. She was gentle and had a nice voice. The other was a deep rumble. It went on for a little while. Time was hard to track in the mornings, but his tone was nice. Something deep inside told her it was vaguely familiar but not one she'd heard in a long time. She looked up when a figure stepped into her eye line. Puzzled, she tried to figure out how mom's eyes were in a man's face. He reached out and pushed her tangled hair off her forehead and Buffy smiled. Oh yeah. He was Uncle Chris.

 

She had only met him once at a wedding; his wedding maybe? She had a lingering impression that his wife had been a bit of a bitch. Mom had pictures of him in a small album she kept in the closet. She blinked hard. It was too difficult to think.

“Buffy. Do you remember me?” She looked up and Buffy noticed a gleam of moisture at the corner of his eye. She gripped his hand and tried to smile. They must have given her a double dose this morning because she was feeling goofier than usual. He leaned in and hugged her and Buffy breathed in his scent. Leather and some strange oily smell; odd but comforting. She realized he was talking again and struggled to listen.

“Do you understand me, Buffy? I believe you. But you have to lie. Change your story so you can get out of here. It's the only way.” Buffy smiled at him when he pulled back to look her in the eye and she wondered why he looked so sad and angry. He clenched his jaw and then hugged her again before standing up.

At midnight, when the drugs had finally burned away and she was able to think clearly, Buffy remembered what her uncle had said to her. He believed her. That what she had experienced was real. She cried, silently of course because she didn't want the night nurse to come in and dose her up. He also told her if she wanted to get out she would have to lie and tell the doctors she'd made it all up.

She could do that.

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It's been so long since I've been able to actually think about plots and writing long enough to actually finish something. I've been tweeking this and flittering around over it for too long so I decided to just post it.
> 
> It's not very long, but I'm hoping that it gets the muse off her butt and I can update some of my WiPs. Hope y'all like it!


End file.
